Approximately 140 million tons of petroleum-based polymers are produced annually, and after their initial use, large portions of these are introduced into the natural ecosystem as waste products. Novel bioplastics incorporating starch, polylactic acid, polyhydroxybutyrate, cellulose, and various copolymers make up about 300,000 tons of the total polymer production, and their production is growing at a rate of 20% per year. These composite polymers need to be high in molecular weight to provide strength, substituted to confer flexibility, moderately crystalline to impart moisture and vapor pressure resistance and with engineered points of inflection including intermolecular ester-etherification regions to initiate biodegradation. The natural degradation process of these polymers requires moisture, humidity, temperature and microbial action to facilitate the degradation. Currently, the functionality of these bioplastics suffers from high water absorption, brittleness, deformation during processing, and shelf life with environmental factors, such as UV radiation and relative humidity, increasing the rate of instability associated with the material being packaged.